It is often difficult to determine at a glance whether a valve is open or closed. This problem is of particular concern in consumer goods, such as with valves on propane gas tanks, where harmful gases could escape without notice and potentially cause serious injury. Known types of indicating devises are generally not well suited for use in valve-containing consumer goods because these indicators are typically integrated with the valve assembly and/or contain a number of moving parts which increase the possibility of malfunction and also increase the cost of production.
Known inventions include those in which the valve indicator is part of the valve handle assembly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,308 describes a valve indicator consisting of a knurled valve handle having windows that expose an on/off color indicator of an interior ring operating by means of a spring and ball bearing mechanism.
Other known indicator devices function by attachment to the valve stem or actuator stem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,805 discloses a valve position indicator fitted to the drive shaft of a valve actuator. The indicator has a sleeve interposed between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder and arranged such that rotation of the actuator rotates the inner cylinder and causes the sleeve to slide between the inner and outer cylinders allowing a different color to be visible when the valve is open or closed.
Another known mechanism of operation for valve position indicators is by attachment of the indicator to the valve bonnet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,942 discloses an indicator comprised of contrasting color vanes, one affixed to the valve bonnet and the other responsive to valve stem movement. When the valve stem is moved, one vane slides over the other to indicate whether the valve is open or closed.
Each of the aforementioned inventions illustrates the disadvantages of known mechanisms for valve position indicators. These indicators operate by use of moving parts, which are additional to the valve mechanism itself. Additional moving parts not only increase costs of production, but could also potentially fail, leading possible error on the part of the operator and the need to replace the entire valve assembly.